The present invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic waves, and more particularly to object identification using electromagnetic waves.
Electromagnetic (EM) waves are synchronized oscillations of electric and magnetic fields that can be characterized by either the frequency or wavelength of their oscillations to form the electromagnetic spectrum. Many electrical and electromechanical objects emit small amounts of EM noise during operation. When a person makes physical contact with such an object, this EM noise propagates through the person because of the conductivity of the human body. A sensor worn by the person can detect the EM noise and identify the object that emitted the noise.